


Scars

by katherinethesilence



Series: All This to Say [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ненавижу твои шрамы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Стив чувствует прикосновения прохладного металла к своей спине, и легкая улыбка касается его губ. Джеймс лениво водит левой рукой по обнаженной спине Капитана. Он изучает его. Запоминает каждый изгиб, каждую родинку, каждую  _пору_. Ему нравится просто смотреть на Стива. Иногда он наблюдает издалека, выгадывая каждое движение, которое, по его собственному мнению, присуще лишь Стиву.   
  
«Я такой же, как и все, Бак, хватит дурачиться», как – то сказал ему его друг, на что Джеймс просто улыбнулся и опустил глаза.   
  
По правде говоря, было время, когда он считал, что Стив ничем не отличается от остальных мальчишек, которых он знал. Слишком упрямый, может, но обычный. Кто в те времена не лез в драку в подворотнях Бруклина или не хотел поиграть в войнушку на фронте, правда ведь?   
  
Барнс очень часто думал о «непрожитых жизнях», так он их звал. Не осталось уже таких вариантов, которые Сержант не проигрывал бы в своей голове день за днем, засыпая и просыпаясь с совершенно новым «А что, если?» в своих мыслях. И каждый раз все заканчивалось отчитывающим его Стивом.   
  
«Прекрати насиловать свою психику, Бак», тяжело вздыхая, говорил тот, а потом обнимал. Крепко-крепко.   
  
Стиву показалось, что в комнате стало слишком тихо, хотя Баки все еще продолжал хаотично водить по его спине холодными металлическими пальцами. Иногда Капитану и вовсе казалось, что его друг может не дышать и ничего ему не станется.   
  
Роджерс медленно перекатывается с живота на спину и замечает, как хмурится друг. Словно что-то вызвало у него отвращение.   
  
\- Что? – тихо спрашивает Стив. Баки удивленно поднимает на него взгляд – кажется, он не думал, что они сегодня будут разговаривать. Для него это один из тех вечеров, когда ему просто хочется тишины и близости.  
  
\- Шрамы, Стив. – Пауза. – Разве это не они должны украшать мужчину?  
  
Странный вопрос, думает Стив. Из всех вещей в мире, о которых можно было сейчас подумать, Баки думал именно об этом. Хотя Стив никогда не считал друга таким, как все. Он никогда не сравнивал его ни с кем, никогда не видел его… обычным.   
  
\- Хм… - Все, что Капитан произносит вслух. Ему не особо хочется размышлять об этом сейчас, но он видит, что друга явно что-то волнует, или даже задевает.  
  
\- Ненавижу твои шрамы, - говорит Джеймс и теперь уже очередь Стива удивленно смотреть на Сержанта, на лице которого мгновенно возникает виноватое выражение, но также мгновенно исчезает. Теперь он выглядит уставшим.  
  
\- Помнится, твои были тебе по нраву, - замечает Капитан. Через несколько секунд металлическая рука Джеймса больше не прикасается к его телу. Барнс откидывается на подушки.  
  
\- Мне мама говорила. – В голосе слышаться нотки грусти, и Стив выдавливает из себя вялую улыбку. Он прекрасно знает, каково это – вспоминать кого-то из такого далекого прошлого, особенно родных. Капитан нащупывает ладонь друга в темноте и переплетает их пальцы. У Баки хватка не слабая. Стив думает, что ему страшно, что тот думает, что Роджерс отпустит. Но Стив не отпускает, никогда не отпускал и друг знает это, но все равно сжимает его руку с такой силой, что порой Капитану становится больно.  
  
\- Ты помнишь? – притворно-удивленным тоном спрашивает Роджерс. Баки говорит, что многого не помнит и врет, что боится уже и не вспомнить. Просто Стив хочет дать ему время, возможность доверять. Он не хочет лишать себя надежды, что когда-нибудь перестанет просыпаться по утрам со страхом, что Сержант Барнс – всего лишь сон, эскиз которого он набросал в своем альбоме.   
  
\- Кажется, мне было 9, - с грустной ухмылкой на лице произносит Барнс. Безмолвное «Прости» повисает в воздухе.   
Баки тянет руку Стива к своим губам, легко касаясь ими раскрытой ладони.  
  
 _Меня там не было_ , думает Капитан. Время от времени он замечает новую привычку друга – каждый раз, когда тот делится воспоминаниями без Стива, он целует его руку.   
  
«Прощаю», хочет ответить он.  
  
\- Я упал с велосипеда… - немного заминается Джеймс на секунду, потом продолжает, прикрывая рукой глаза, - господи, как глупо.  
  
\- Совсем не глупо! – Возмущается Стив. – Тебе было 9.  
  
На что Барнс отвечает внезапным вырвавшим у него почти истерическим хохотом.   
  
\- Это тебе 9, Роджерс! – продолжает он хохотать. Спустя секунду он слышит, как Стив все же пропускает смешок.   
  
 _Лед тронулся_ , думает Барнс. Слишком уж часто в последнее время Стив ходит хмурый.  
  
В комнате снова повисает тишина. В этот раз Стив почему-то чувствует себя неловко. Когда он был подростком, тишина между любовниками ему всегда казалась неловкой. Он считал, что у двоих всегда должна быть тема для разговора и не верил, когда кто-то пытался убедить его в том, что тишина может быть комфортной.   
  
А на днях Роджерс поймал себя на мысли, что все это вообще очень странно. Особенно то, что он чувствует рядом с Баки. Будто он снова тот подросток из Бруклина, который ни черта не знает.  
  
 _И правда, может ли тишина быть комфортной?_  Роджерс все чаще задается этим вопросом.   
  
Тишина прерывается резким вздохом Баки, который таким же резким движением перекатывается со спины на бок и вот уже его голубые глаза всматриваются в лицо Стива. Он словно пытается отыскать в них ответ на какой-то немой вопрос, но Стив его не понимает.   
  
Роджерс протягивает левую руку и гладит Баки по щеке. На секунду Барнс закрывает глаза, и улыбка буквально расцветает на его губах. Стив нежно спускает ладонь чуть ниже, проводит по линии подбородка и губам, но Баки перехватывает ее и легко сжимает, отводя от своего лица.   
  
В следующую секунду губы Сержанта накрывают губы Стива.  
  
Возвращаясь в далекие сороковые, Стив никогда и думать не смел о том, чтобы поцеловать своего лучшего друга. Дело не в том, что подумали бы окружающие, что подумал бы о себе сам Стив. Просто Роджерс помнит свою жизнь до сыворотки.  
  
Она была такой… быстрой, думает он. Вот он маленький мальчик, вот он знакомится с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом (который, кстати говоря, так и представился, хоть ему и было-то всего-навсего лет 5), а вот он уже едет на фронт, сражаться за свою страну.  
  
«Чертов патриот», как сказал бы Сержант.   
  
Да, он не знает, как целовался Баки-из-сороковых, но черт, как же ему плевать, когда Баки-из-настоящего творит своим языком такое, что время словно останавливается и к черту оно все, к черту, к черту, к черту…  
  
Рука Сержанта начинает путешествовать по груди Стива, когда тот медленно отстраняется. Баки распахивает глаза в недоумении, а Стив улыбается широченной улыбкой, в глазах сверкают искорки.  
  
\- Что тебе мама говорила? – спрашивает Роджерс, усмехаясь. На секунду Баки застывает, словно его ударили, но потом все же расслабляется, качает головой и слабо улыбается. Он обнимает Стива за плечи и тот кладет голову ему на грудь.  
  
\- «О, малыш, - начинает Баки цитату, - ты можешь сколько угодно любить  _свои_ шрамы. Но бывают такие шрамы, которые ты будешь ненавидеть», - здесь он делает паузу и Стив вопросительно смотрит на него.  
  
\- «Ты найдешь их на теле своих любимых».   
  
Стив вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Ненавижу твои шрамы, - повторяет Баки.


End file.
